In an audio-visual (AV) system a plurality of audio-visual components are systematically arranged with each other by using an AV center (or AV amplifier).
When the AV center is used, a plurality of switching operations for input and output signals are centralized. However, a user must operate a plurality of switches when using the AV center.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing the procedure for starting a video reproducing operation of a VCR in such an AV system as described above.
First, a user turns ON both the AV center and a television receiver (Steps 601,602). Then, he sets the input mode switch of the television receiver to "VCR" position (Step 603) and the function switch of the AV center to "VCR1" position (Step 604), turns ON the VCR (Step 605), and presses the VCR PLAY button (Step 606). Then, the video reproducing operation of the VCR starts.
Thus, on the conventional AV system, it is required to turn ON numerous switches or press the operation button when starting the video reproducing operation or other required operations.